Little Miss Not So Perfect
by Jessgurlayy97
Summary: What happens when Hanna and Emily get serious and Alison comes around? Rated M because I am paranoid.
1. Running From Your Problems

**A/N: This is my first story, I will try to update regularly. Review please. I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"Em! Come on, we are going to be late!" Hanna yelled from outside the bathroom door.

It was the first day of senior year and we really couldn't afford to be late. I quickly snuck a glance in the mirror and ran out the door following Hanna to her car. I had been living with the Marin's for a while now. I never let Hanna know that I liked her, because of obvious reasons. Caleb doesn't know how lucky he is to have her. I just wish I could know if she loved me back. I guess we will find out soon. I had been planning on taking the stunning blond to dinner for her birthday. I wanted to take her to her favorite restaurant, which was a little diner around the corner of her house.

"Han?" I ask quietly. I only am nervous around her when I am thinking about my feelings for her.

"Yeah Em?" Hanna glances at me quickly and then looks back to the road. We are almost at school, so I have to try and hurry. I swallow my fear and take a deep breath.

"Can I take you out for dinner on Saturday? For your birthday?" I mutter just loud enough for her to hear me. I try not to look at her, but when I do, I see she is looking at me. When she realizes I noticed she quickly looks away. I don't know what I saw in her eyes, but she seemed happy about it.

"Sure, I'm surprised that you asked, not even Caleb asked to take me anywhere... It's probably my fault. That stupid fight we had yesterday!" Hanna replied. I look at her in shock. I had no idea that Caleb and Hanna were fighting. That explains why she did her homework went to bed right away yesterday. Poor Han, I wonder what happened. Maybe, she will tell me later.

"Aww, Han. Are you okay?" I question as I see her start to tear up. Hanna wipes the stray tears away and keeps facing forward.

"Yeah, I just told him that I liked someone else, and he decided to break up with me. I don't mind it much, I mean I do deserve it." Hanna whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Who's the lucky guy?" I ask curiously. Hanna refuses to look at me as shock crosses her face.

"Emily, promise you won't tell anyone? I haven't even told Caleb or my mom." Hanna pleads. I nod in reply and wait for her to tell me. We are parked in the senior parking lot now and still have 25 minutes to spare. Hanna looks at me with a worried expression and I give her a hug to assure her that I wont judge her.

"Em... it's not a guy. It's a girl..." Hanna admits. I look at her shocked and she runs out of the car and into the school.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

I had told Emily how I like a girl. I didn't tell her it was her, but I ran out so fast that I probably wouldn't have let her have a chance to ask who it was. I am trying to avoid her, but unless I skip third period, she will find me.

"Han! Wait up!" I hear Spencer yell, I just kept running until I found an empty classroom and locked myself in. I checked my phone to see how much time I had before first period. It was 8:58am. That meant only 2 minutes, so I had to try to ditch Spencer and get to Science. I thanked the lord that I didn't wear heels today and took off for Science. When I sat down, I realized that I forgot Emily had this class with me too. We compared our schedules when they were emailed to us last weekend. I tried to pay attention to the board as the bell rang and a beautiful girl sat beside me.

"Hanna. You didn't have to run. You know I am like that, so I wont judge." Emily whispers as the class settles and the teacher starts talking about how the semester will go. I try to ignore her as I write down notes of what the teacher says. We don't talk for the rest of class and I run out after the bell. I didn't have anyone that mattered to me in my math class so I got to be alone for a whole hour. I skipped third period and went to my car for lunch. I got a text just as I reached my car.

_**Meet me at your locker, PLEASE! It's important! -Em.**_

I rolled my eyes and started to head for my locker. When I got there, the halls were empty and Emily was leaning against it. I took a deep breath and walked towards the beautiful friend against my locker.

"Han... Don't worry. I love you either way." Emily whispered to me even though we were the only two in the hallway. I smiled and I could hear that the love was more than a friend. I quickly took Emily's hand and dragged her out to my car.

"Hanna? Where are we going?" Emily whined while I dragged her. I got in the driver's side and she got in on the other side. I took a deep breath knowing that whatever happened next would change everything. I locked by blue-green eyes with her brown ones. Emily started to lean in and I gave in and closed the gap and pressed my lips to her soft ones. It was quick, but full of meaning. Emily's eyes widened and for the second time today I ran off.


	2. Accepting Yourself

_**A/N I am trying to update daily, but sometimes I might not be able to. I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **_

_**deadgirl101**__**: Thank you. I will try to update it often.**_

_**Thanks for the story alerts and favoriting the story. **_

_**This chapter is longer.**_

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I wasn't sure what made me lean in, but when I saw the eagerness in her eyes, I just had to. I could feel my lips tingling when we pulled away, and my eyes were wide because I was shocked by how good it was. I think Hanna took it the wrong way because she ran off for the second time today. She needs to face the fact that she isn't straight. Running away won't make it go away. I quickly jump out of the car and run after her.

"Hanna!" I call out to her, hoping she will turn around, but she doesn't. I see her go through the back doors and push myself to run faster. Due to swimming and my daily jogs, I was more fit than Hanna even if she was a little skinnier. When I get through the doors she is nowhere to be seen. I see Aria and Spencer and run over to them.

"Did you see where Hanna went?" I ask while trying to catch my breath. I can't look them in the eyes, because they might see that I am kinda hurt by the fact she ran off. If Hanna hardly wanted me to know, I doubt I should tell these two.

"Em, what's wrong with her? She flew through here so fast we didn't have time to ask her." Aria asks. I simply shrug my shoulders afraid that if I talk again the hurt will be heard in my voice.

"She went that way." Spencer says. I look up and see her pointing towards the stairs that only lead down to a janitors closet.

"Thanks." I mutter and just as I am about to start running, Spencer grabs my wrist and pulls me back. I look at her in shock, I never knew that she could be so strong.

"Is it A?" They both ask at the same time. I still keep my eyes away from them and shake my head. Spencer lets go and I start running for the janitors closet. I try to open it and it's locked.

"Han? You in there? Come on, Han! Open up, It's just me." I try to reason with her. I can hear her faint sobs through the door and I sit against it. There is no use in pressuring her. I knock lightly on the door to see if she will give in.

"Go away!" Hanna yells and I can tell she is at the door. I take out a piece of paper from my bag and write her a little message. I quickly slide it under the door and hear her pick it up. Within a minute I get a text from Hanna.

_**Really?**_

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

I ran as fast as I could and due to the head start I knew Emily wouldn't catch up. I passed Aria and Spencer on my way to the janitors closet only me and Emily knew about. Everyone else assumed that it lead to the basement or something. I lock myself in and sit against the door and start crying. I was the most popular girl at this school and if they found out that I have a thing for girls, everything will change. I had seen what happened to Emily with Paige's dad and Paige. I don't want to go through that. I hear someone outside the door and then the handle starts to move.

"Han? You in there? Come on, Han! Open up, It's just me." I hear Emily trying to get me to open the door.

I ignore her and continue to sob. I hear Emily sit against the other side of the door and then a light knock. I want to let her in so bad, but I have to try and fight this. That kiss, it was perfect and I liked it too much. I can't come to admit what I am to people, it just isn't me. I need to be the one on top, not the one trying to get to the top. Senior year is going to be hectic. I hear a piece of paper slide next to me and I pick it up. I can't see it, so I take out my phone and let the faint light illuminate the dark room.

Written in Emily's perfect writing is; "I liked that kiss, and most of all, I like you"

I smile at that and start to text her. It takes a minute because I don't know what to say but I settle for 'really?'. Not even 4 seconds later I get a text back from Emily.

_**Of course. Now let me in before I break the door down. :P -Em**_

I giggle and unlock the door. I quickly move to the other side of the small closet so I don't get hit with the door. Emily slides in and turns on the light. I can see the hurt in her eyes and I know it's because of me. I rush over to her and hug her tightly. She mumbles something into my hair and I can't understand a word she says.

"What?" I ask while laughing as I pull away from her. She blushes slightly and I blush too.

"I was just asking, if I could kiss you again..." Emily whispers so softly that I am not sure I heard her right. I nod a little too eagerly and she pushes me against the wall and leans down to kiss my lips. It starts off soft and nice, then I slowly rub my tongue against her lower lip asking for entrance, which of course, I get. We continue to kiss until we hear the door starting to open. We both pull apart and stare at the door shocked.

"Hanna? Emily?" Aria and Spencer ask and within seconds they are in the room. They stare at us and see my tear stained cheeks. I get enveloped by hugs and they know I am not in the mood to talk about why I am crying. Emily and I have a lot to talk about tonight. The bell rings signalling that lunch is over and we have 5 minutes to get to our classes.

* * *

The entire afternoon had gone by in a blur, next thing I knew was that Emily was waiting at my locker with her stuff. All I wanted to do was get home and take a long hot shower. I throw everything in my locker because I don't have homework and then I turn to Emily. She was too busy staring out the window across the hall so I took the time to check her out. Damn, her body was fine. I was so lost in staring at her that I didn't notice her looking at me. I made my way up to her face and realized that she saw me checking her out. I blushed and started to walk towards the senior parking lot with Emily. Who from what I could see from the corner of my eye, was blushing as well. I think I have finally decided to accept myself. I won't let anyone else know, well not yet. When we got to my car and were ready to get going, I turned to Emily.

"Today was the best day of my life. Want to know why?" I asked Emily. I was looking straight into her eyes so she could see the answer in them. She nodded. I guess she was afraid that if she talked, I would know something she didn't want me to know yet. Instead of answering, I gave her a quick peck on the lips and smiled.

"That's why. The girl I have loved from the moment I laid eyes on her kissed me, twice. She lives with me, and most importantly, she likes me." I whisper in her ear. She giggles and mutters what sounds like 'best day ever' and I start the car.

It was a quiet drive and Emily held my hand the whole way home. Which we sadly stopped when we were at our house. I unlocked the front door and made my way upstairs to get ready for my shower. Emily did what she usually did, went to watch some tv before my mom got home to make us dinner. I did love her, a lot. I still couldn't believe that I told her that. I guess lots of crazy stuff happened today. As soon as I got in the shower there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hanna... I really need to pee... can I please come in?" Emily asked. We had a walk-in shower which was glass, so you could see through it completely. Emily and I had changed in front of each other many times before, but this time was a little different. I took a deep breath and told herto come in. I was in the middle of shampooing my hair when I felt eyes staring at me. I quickly rinsed the rest out and found Emily right infront of me.

"I couldn't help myself" Emily mutters quietly.

_**Hope you liked this chapter, and sorry about the cliffhangers, I really like them. Tell me your thoughts? If you have any ideas, feel free to share them, I will give you credit for them. **_


	3. Going Out

_**A/N If I don't update for a few days I am sorry, the most I will make you wait for a new chapter is 3-4 days.**_

_**deadgirl101:**__** Thank you. I am trying really hard to make them better.**_

_**LaughLoveLiveXx:**__** Thank you. I totally agree, Emanna would so be their couple name! I wasn't going to put the last part, but I thought it would be fun. **_

_**I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

**Emily's POV**

When we got back to Hanna's house, I was still in shock from her saying she loved me. I felt bad that I didn't say it back, but Hanna didn't seem to mind. I decided to go and watch some tv before Ashley, Hanna's mom, got home. 15 minutes into watching some boring show, I heard someone turn the shower on. The sound of the water made me realize that I really had to pee. I tried to wait, but I couldn't hold it anymore. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Hanna... I really need to pee... can I please come in?" I ask through the door. Hanna tells me to come in and I keep my eyes forward.

I quickly finish and when I look up I see Hanna. Her gorgeous body, her silky hair, that beautiful face. Instead of pulling my pants back up, I decide to just take everything off. I slowly walk into the shower knowing she can't see me because she is busy rinsing her hair. As if she senses me staring at her body, she tenses and starts rinsing the shampoo out really fast. My heart is beating so hard I think it is about to jump out of my chest. Hanna's eyes open and when she sees me, her muscles relax. I blush and look at my feet.

"I couldn't help myself" I mutter quietly. I look up and see Hanna laughing. She lightly punches me in the arm.

"Em! I thought you were like A or something!" Hanna squeals. I start to laugh as well. I then realize that we are in the shower and I stop laughing. I think Hanna notices too because she stops at the same time. We both stand in awkward silence for about 5 minutes.

"Um, well, I should go back downstairs... You know, before your mom gets home." I say before jumping out and drying off my legs which got wet in the shower. I wanted a whole lot more to happen in that shower than what did, but it would take time. I quickly got back into my clothes and put my hair in a bun. I turned to Hanna, who I just noticed was staring at me.

"Take a picture, babe, it'll last longer!" I sing-song while giving her a wink. Hanna blushes and looks away. I stand there a little longer, not even noticing I am staring at her now.

"Hypocrite much?" Hanna asks. Now it's my turn to blush as I walk out and back downstairs to watch more tv. It was kind of funny, as soon as I sat down, Ashley walked in the front door. I tried not to laugh, because if I was in the bathroom any longer, Ashley would know about Hanna. I really don't think Hanna is ready to tell anyone. I just hope that she will try, I don't want to get dragged back to a place where I am hiding from the world.

"Oh, hey Emily. No plans with Maya tonight?" Ashley asks. I guess she didn't know about the brake up we had last week. Then again, why would she? I didn't talk to her much over the summer, between hanging with friends, and going to Texas, I was hardly home to talk to her.

"Uh, no. We broke up last week." I semi-whisper. Ashley walks over and gives me a motherly hug. It makes me remember my mom's hugs. I hug her back and will myself not to cry.

* * *

_"Emily! Don't lie to me! I know you like someone, just admit it." Maya yelled at me after our dinner. I spent so much time with everyone except for Maya this year. Especially Hanna. I knew this was coming and I could see the hurt in her eyes._

_"Okay, I do! I have loved her for a very long time, and you know what? I am done with you! Your always up my ass about stuff, your super clingy, and you always diss my mom. I act like I don't care, but I do. Stay out of my life!" I screamed in her face. I watched as tears fell down Maya's face. I suddenly felt bad, but I ran home crying. _

_"Emily?" Hanna called after me. I kept running and fell onto my bed. I sat there and cried._

_"Emily, you can sleep with me tonight, if you want." Hanna said an hour later. I nodded and crawled into bed with her. She held me tightly too her and I cried myself to sleep in her arms._

* * *

Ashley backed away and went to cook dinner. I heard Hanna walking around upstairs, so I turned off the tv and went to go see her.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

The whole shower/bathroom thing was playing through my head for the next 20 minutes. Emily had scared the shit out of me. I was walking around my room trying to calm myself down so my mom wouldn't think something is up. Mom knew about Caleb and me breaking up, but I didn't tell her why. I heard the bedroom door open and looked up in surprise.

"Hey." I smile and walk over to kiss her. Emily smiles into the kiss and we both jump apart when we hear someone come up the stairs. We quickly run to our separate beds and act normal. Mom walks in and hands me $100. I look up at her confused.

"I heard about both of your break ups and thought you guys might want to go somewhere to eat. You know, get your minds off of things. There is an expensive restaurant in Philly, which I made reservations for you both. Now get dressed and get going!" Mom said, smiling. Emily and I got up and gave her a hug before saying thank you. We quickly got ready and jumped in my car.

* * *

It wasn't a long drive, but the silence made it feel like hours. Emily kept quietly singing at random times and it made me giggle. When we finally arrived at the restaurant, Emily grabbed my hand. I turned and looked at her in shock.

"Han, nobody we know will be here. We are in the middle of Philly, and at a really expensive restaurant." Emily whispered in my ear. I nodded and we walked in.

The hostess looked at our hands and gave a disgusted look. I felt like slapping that look off her face, but decided it was fun to make her uncomfortable. With that thought I grabbed Emily's face and kissed her. Not a peck, but a passionate kiss. When we broke apart the hostess looked sick. It made Emily and I laugh. I decided that I should stop being so mean and just let her direct us to our table.

"We have a reservation, under the name Marin." I snap at her. I can't help but be rude to this homophobic bitch. Yes, I realize that I am being really rude, even in my thoughts, but who does she think she is? The lady just nods and takes us to a booth in an area where nobody is. I smile my thanks and we both sit down. The entire dinner goes by with mindless chit chat about our days and about our thoughts. When we finally are finished, we argue about who is going to pay.

"I am going to pay! My mom gave me the money, besides its like $120 and I doubt you have that much!" I tried to reason. I noticed how it finally clicked in her brain that she didn't have that much. Emily just nodded and waited for me to pay. 20 minutes later, and we finally got to leave. I opened her car door for her, and then walked over to the driver's side. We sat in silence for a few minutes until I got an idea.

"You know, it's really late and it is a Friday. We could go see a movie before we head home, or instead of going home, we could go to a motel." I mumble. Emily looks at me and smiles.

"So technically, you want to take me to dinner and a movie? Maybe a motel? Sounds like this thing I heard of once. What do they call it again?" Emily faked being stupid. I laughed and acting like I was thinking.

"Hmm. I am about 100% sure, that they call this a date" I whisper in her ear. Emily shudders from my breath on her ear and I giggle.

"I would love to see a movie with you. The motel is an obvious yes. I really don't think that making out in public is very polite to the homophobes" Emily whispers back. We both laugh thinking back to the hostess.

I start the car and start driving towards the nearest movie theater. We choose some random movie and went to sit in the back. I chose the random movie, because I knew I wouldn't be watching it. As the lights dimmed and the movie started to play, I lifted the arm rest and leaned over to kiss Emily.

"Hanna. Come on. I want to watch this." Emily whispers on my lips. I sit back and pout like a child, which makes Emily giggle.

"I promise, that when we get to the motel we can make out." Emily whispers in my ear and I smile. I steal one last kiss before turning to the movie. It was some animated thing about some orange guy and trees. I think it was called _The Lorax_. I started to get bored so I tried to kiss Emily again but she wouldn't let me.

"Why won't you let me kiss you?" I ask in a fake baby voice. Emily smiles and looks me in the eyes.

"Because, I don't think the mothers of these children would be very happy if they saw us practically ripping each others clothes off!" Emily whispers back.

* * *

_**This one was longer, because I might not be able to update for a few days, but I will try. Review and favorite :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who Favorited. :) Feel free to follow me on twitter. Jessgurlayy97**_


	4. Trouble In Paradise

_**A/N Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had no time. I wont update much during the week, but Friday I will post 2 chapters, because Wednesday and Thursday I wont be posting. I just want to say thanks to deadgirl101 for being a really true fan of the fanfic from the beginning. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the favorites. You guys inspire me to keep writing. I do not own Pretty Little Liars. Should I make them get A texts? Or should I leave A out?**_

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Hanna seemed more comfortable this evening. She kissed me, and kept trying to get me to make out with her in a kids movie. I felt bad for saying no, but I saw a few death glares from parents of little children who kept looking back. I tried my best not to even notice she was there as I focused on the movie. It was really cute. As soon as the end credits started to roll, Hanna grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the theaters. I tried to get her to slow down but she just kept dragging me. I guess my offer to make out when we got to the motel sat in her head the entire movie. Even though I may have wanted to make out with Hanna, I just felt like we were rushing things. We had kissed once before, it was a dare that Alison had given us.

* * *

_Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Alison, and I were all sitting in a circle. It was one of the hottest days of the summer that Alison went missing._

_"Okay, Han, truth or dare?" Alison questioned Hanna. I could see from the look on her face that she was scared to pick dare, but she had been picking truth a lot. Hanna took a second to think about it._

_"Dare!" She squealed. Alison got the look on her face that she always got before she tried to make someone do something they wouldn't want to do. I saw Hanna gulp as if she knew that she was in trouble._

_"I dare you and Emily to kiss! Not a peck, but full tongue action! For 3 minutes." Alison whispered, as if she was afraid that someone would over hear her. Everyone giggled except for Hanna and myself._

_"Come on Hanna, don't be chicken!" Aria squealed through her laughter. Hanna looked nervous, as if she was scared that she would like it. Spencer shoved her a little more towards me._

_"Hanna, it's just a dare, besides, it's only us, nobody will know" Spencer whispered loudly. _

_I took a deep breath and cupped Hanna's face in my hands. I gave a slight nod to tell her it was okay. Hanna leaned closer and I was immediately lost in the feel of her lips on mine. I could faintly hear the others laughing, but it seemed so distant. I could hear them screaming "Tongue!" as well. Hanna seemed like she wasn't sure what she should do next, so I slid my tongue gently across her lower lip asking for entrance. My tongue was immediately met with hers and we smiled into the kiss. After what felt like an eternity we knew the time was up and slowly broke apart. We all sat in an uncomfortable silence for a little while._

_"Umm... so Aria, Truth or Dare?" Hanna asked to break the silence. The rest of the night seemed to go on without much mention of the kiss._

* * *

I was broken out of my flashback by Hanna who was shoving me into the car. I totally forgot where we were and it took me a minute to get back to reality. When I finally got back to reality, I realized that Hanna looked upset. I went to grab her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Aw, Han, come on. You aren't mad at me are you?" I ask with a pout. Hanna still refuses to look at me, so I drop the pout.

"No, but you didn't have to ignore me the whole movie." Hanna answers. I suddenly feel bad about ignoring her. I was just trying to make the others in the theater happy. It's not my fault that I am such a nice person. Hanna can be nice too, when she wants to be.

"I'm sorry" I whisper in her ear softly. I giggle when I see that Hanna tenses and am taken by surprise when she slams on the breaks and turns into a parking lot. It takes me a second to realize we are at the motel.

Hanna pulls into a parking spot and quickly sends a text to her mom saying we are staying at a motel. I feel bad for Hanna, having to hide her sexuality. I want to be with her, but I don't think I can until she is ready to come out of the closet. Unlike me, she gets a choice, I kind of fell out of the closet, flat on my face.

"I liked it, you know" Hanna mutters. I stare at her confused. I am completely lost.

"You liked what?" I ask. Hanna looks at me as if I should know what she is talking about. I continue to look at her confused and she laughs before planting a soft peck on my lips. I blush and turn away.

"Our first kiss, 2 summers ago... during truth or dare. I remember it, and I liked it. Emily, I never told you or the others this, but you were my first kiss." Hanna admitted. I smiled because she was mine too. It makes sense why she didn't know what to do after the normal kissing. I am not really sure how I knew, I just kind of did.

"Really? You were my first kiss!" I squeal accidentally. I cover my mouth and start to giggle. Hanna giggles too and we both step out of the car. Hanna gives me a death stare and motions for me to get back in the car.

"You stay here and don't move while I go get the key. Don't want the monsters to get my little Emily" Hanna whispers with fake agression. We both laugh and I close the door and lock it.

Hanna smiles and runs towards a little shack with a sign that says 'Office'. After about 10 minutes Hanna comes out of the shack and motions with her finger for me to follow her. I do as she says and we get into the room right infront of her car. Hanna gives me a mischeivous smile and walks towards me. I giggle at her and she pushes me against the wall.

"You promised me" Hanna whispers in my ear. I shudder at the feel of her breath in my ear. I feel my knees going weak and I force myself not to kiss her first.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

I leaned in and softly kissed Emily's sweet lips. My heart was beating so hard, I thought I might have a heart attack right on the floor. I got tired of these little pecks on the lips and went to get into a hotter kiss. I think Emily got the point too that I was ready to move on from those boring kisses, because our tongues met within seconds. We both moaned into the kiss and I smiled while lightly biting her lip. Emily pulled me closer and we continued until I was getting bored of these kisses. I reluctantly pulled away from Emily to catch my breath. I started to kiss her neck so I could give Emily time to breathe.

"Han..." Emily moaned quietly. I smiled and continued my kisses on her neck. I sucked on her pulse point and she moaned louder. I giggled against her neck and started to tug on her shirt. Emily pushed me away quickly shaking her head. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as Emily went to sit on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Hanna, we can't... I'm sorry... but you know how it was with Paige. I just can't hide away again. I want to be with you, I really do, it's just that I can't hide away again." Emily muttered softly.

I could see the tears coming from her eyes as if it took all her strength to tell me that. I nodded and the tears started spilling from my eyes. I grabbed my purse and ran into the bathroom. I quickly locked the door and went to sit on the edge of the bathtub. I went through my purse until I found my razor blade. I never told anyone how I cut myself, but I just do it when I'm upset. I pull my skirt up so I can see the scars on my thighs. I cut myself on my thighs because I know that nobody will see them there. I start running the water and wait for the tub to fill. When I know that it's full enough I get undressed quickly. I dip my toe into the water to test it. It's a little above warm. My favorite temperature. I slide into the tub and don't wait another second before I scrape the blade against my thighs. It doesn't cause much pain since I am so used to it, so without thinking twice, I bring the blade to my wrist. I slowly drag the blade across. I let out a scream by accident because it hurts. I hear a banging on the bathroom door and I know it's Emily.

"Hanna? Hanna! OPEN THE DOOR!" Emily screamed. I can tell I scared her, but I'm too busy trying not to cry to answer.

I let the tears fall, but make no noise. I can hear Emily trying to pick the lock, but I am in too much pain to move. The blood is turning the water a dark shade of red and I lean back and close my eyes. The last thing I remember is hearing the door open and Emily crying. The darkness overcame me after that.

It was peaceful in the darkness. I walked around until I found this amazing field. Alison was there and she told me how proud she was of me and that I looked better then she ever would. We talked about how we have been doing. I asked her if we were in heaven, and she giggled. Oh how much I miss that giggle. I miss Alison so much. This meeting was the best thing ever. Alison told me we were in the In Between. She told me it's where you go before you go to heaven. I asked her if I was dead, but Alison didn't know. I thought of Mom and Emily. I thought of my friends and how much I missed them right now. I thought of how they must be feeling, how Emily must have felt when she saw my body lying in the tub. I needed to get back. I begged Alison to help me, and all she did was say bye and that she misses me. Than I was sucked into the darkness again.

**I know that was a horrible cliffhanger, and you know I will be updating again, so it's a matter of if Hanna is dead, or if she will be in a coma, or if she will wake up fine. Thoughts? Please review! I love you all! I tried to make this one longer, but its not much longer than chapter 3! Follow me on twitter Jessgurlayy97  
**


	5. Hospital

_**A/N I just want to say thanks to everyone who favorited my story. I had time to do one chapter today. You also get to find out if Hanna lives. Even if she lives, will she suffer memory loss? Will she be in a coma? Hahah, you guys are probably mad that I left you with a cliffhanger like that. I don't own Pretty Little Liars. I am adding Ashley's POV into this chapter, and probably the next one. I think this situation needs Ashley.**_

* * *

**Emily's POV**

After I heard Hanna's scream, I was afraid that she might have slipped or something. My thoughts only got worse when I couldn't hear her at all. I knew I would have to break in if I wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Hanna? Hanna! OPEN THE DOOR!" I scream hoping for a response.

When she doesn't answer me I know something is wrong. 'This is all my fault' I repeat in my head. I take a pin out of my hair and start to pick the lock, it takes a minute, but when I finally get in, I gasp. Hanna is lying unconscious in the tub with blood filled water. I cry loudly and fumble for my phone. I quickly dial 9-1-1 and tell them all the information I know before hurrying to get Hanna dressed. I try not to touch her cuts and I can't help but blame myself. If I just would have agreed to do it with her, she wouldn't have cut herself. As I slip on her skirt, I realize that there are scars all along her thighs. It makes me wonder why she would do it, her life seemed perfect.

"Hanna, why? Please just wake up! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you. I promise that if you wake up, I will try to make things right!" I whisper in Hanna's ear.

I let my tears continue to fall as send an SOS text to Spencer and Aria, telling them to meet me at the hospital. I know that I have to tell Ashley next, which is going to be so hard, no mother should need to go through their daughter cutting themselves and almost dying. I take a deep breath and call Hanna's house phone. After a couple of rings, Ashley picks up.

"Emily? Are you alright?" Ashley asks worried. I should have known when she saw my number she would know something was up. Maybe it was her mother intuition.

"I am fine, but an ambulance is on it's way for Hanna, I can't talk much. I hear the sirens, meet us at the hospital." I rush before hanging up. I start to carry Hanna out of the bathroom just as the paramedics rushed in and grab her.

"You take your vehicle and follow behind us. We promise we will help her! She's going to be fine." One of the paramedics whispered. She was trying to make me feel better, but I just nodded and grabbed mine and Hanna's stuff before running to the office and checking out.

* * *

It seemed like a long ride to the Rosewood hospital. As soon as I parked the car, I ran to the ambulance and walked with them through the emergency room.

"Emily!" I heard three familiar voices yell. I looked over and saw Ashley, Aria, and Spencer walking towards me worried. I ran over, I hadn't stopped crying the entire time.

"I don't know what happened, she just went into the bathroom and I heard her scream. I tried to get her to open the door, but she wasn't answering, I broke in and saw her there! Oh my god! Her wrists, the blood... there was so much!" I whisper quickly.

Everyone looked at me in shock. I started to cry even harder after I was done. I knew I couldn't tell them the whole story because Hanna wasn't ready to come out. Ashley looked like she was going to pass out. We all walked over to the waiting area and sat in the chairs. We were all trying to comfort each other, but we didn't know if Hanna would make it. There was so much blood, the chances were between 30% and 60%. I know that God wouldn't like me because I am a lesbian, and he wouldn't like Hanna, but while we waited to hear from the doctor, I prayed. I didn't pray for me, I prayed for Hanna. I prayed that she would make it through and that she would go back to her bubbly self within the next week. Spencer and Aria kept sharing looks and then looking at me. I was pretty sure that they were thinking of ways to ask what happened, but figured it was safer to leave it for now. I don't know how long it was before the paramedic that was comforting me earlier came out. She immediately recognized me and walked over. The look on her face is what made my heart break.

"She lost lots of blood and she is in a coma. We are hoping that she will come to, but for now we can only wait... I'm sorry, but her survival chance is really low..." The paramedic stated.

I could feel the anger building up inside me. These people are supposed to help her and now I am being told that she might die. That all anyone can do is wait. I could tell that Spencer saw my anger because she grabbed my arm and mouthed 'don't'. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath before counting to ten. It was supposed to help anger, but it didn't help me.

"You told me you would help her! You said she would be fine! You lied to me! You are supposed to help her! Now all you can say is that we should wait around and see if she dies? How the fuck is that going to help her. Huh?" I scream. The paramedic is taken by surprise and I see her back up slowly.

"We did all we could for now. I'm sorry!" The paramedic tried to defend herself. I rolled my eyes and felt the need to slap her.

"Em... leave it!" Aria whispered harshly. I gave her a dirty look. Clearly she didn't care about Hanna enough to fight for her. Spencer nodded which only told me she didn't care either. I looked over to Hanna's mom, who was in shock.

"I need to see her! Please! That's all I ask!" I plead. The paramedic nods and holds up her fingers to say only two at a time. I turn to Ashley and she follows us to Hanna's room.

When the paramedic opens the door, I see Hanna's limp body lying in the hospital bed. She had so many tubes in her and looked so vulnerable. I ran over to her and grabbed her hand. The tears slowly fell down my cheeks as I took in her pale face. I couldn't believe I had done this to her. I made her cut herself, and now she was hanging on for her life. I couldn't bear it anymore, I leaned down and softly kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry this happened Hanna! Please hang on for me! I will be a better person, I will even buy you anything! It's your birthday tomorrow! I really hope that you will wake up for your birthday. You will finally be an adult. You mean the world to me. I had seen in a movie, that if you talk to someone in a coma, that they will hear you. I just hope you can hear me. I love you so much. Don't leave me Hanna!" I pleaded through my tears. I turned and saw Ashley crying in the chair. I knew I should give her time with Hanna, so I just walked back to Aria and Spencer.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

After Emily hung up, I raced to the hospital and waited for her and Hanna to show up. Emily sounded so upset on the phone, I was so worried about what had happened to my baby girl. Aria and Spencer arrived a little after me.

"Ms. Marin, what happened?" Spencer asked. I always thought Spencer was sweet. With her manners and formal talk. I had hoped it would rub off on Hanna.

"I don't know, Emily just told me that an ambulance was going to pick up Hanna and for me to come here. I hope my baby is okay!" I whisper. Aria and Spencer give me a little hug and I smile a little.

"Hanna will get through it, she's a strong girl." Aria muttered into my shoulder. We spent the next few minutes sitting in silence and waiting. I saw Emily come through the door and all at once, Aria, Spencer and I yelled her name. Emily ran over crying, this worried me even more.

"I don't know what happened, she just went into the bathroom and I heard her scream. I tried to get her to open the door, but she wasn't answering, I broke in and saw her there! Oh my god! Her wrists, the blood... there was so much!" She whispered quickly.

I stared at her in shock and felt as if I was going to pass out. How could I not have realized my baby's life was so bad? Why would Hanna cut herself? I gave her everything she wanted. I wanted her to have the life I never had. The perfect life. We all walked over to the waiting area and sat in the chairs. We were all trying to comfort each other, but it wasn't working very well. We waited for what felt like forever when a paramedic finally walked over with a look on her face that I didn't like. 'My baby is dead' I thought. I shook the thought away and listened.

"She lost lots of blood and she is in a coma. We are hoping that she will come to, but for now we can only wait... I'm sorry, but her survival chance is really low..." The paramedic stated.

I didn't understand. These people are supposed to help my baby. Now I am hearing that she could die.

"You told me you would help her! You said she would be fine! You lied to me! You are supposed to help her! Now all you can say is that we should wait around and see if she dies? How the fuck is that going to help her. Huh?" Emily screamed. The paramedic is taken by surprise and I watch as she backs up slowly. I was also surprised. I had never heard Emily swear.

"We did all we could for now. I'm sorry!" The paramedic tried to defend herself. Emily looked like she was about to slap the poor woman.

"Em... leave it!" Aria whispered harshly. Emily gave her a dirty look. Spencer nodded and I just stood in shock. My poor baby.

"I need to see her! Please! That's all I ask!" Emily pleads. The paramedic nods and holds up her fingers to say only two at a time. Emily turns to me and I follow her to Hanna's room.

When the paramedic opens the door, I see my baby's small body lying in the bed. She had so many tubes in her and looked so vulnerable. Emily ran over to her and grabbed her hand. I watched as Emily leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. I sat in the chair in the corner of the room and tried to keep my cool.

"I'm so sorry this happened Hanna! Please hang on for me! I will be a better person, I will even buy you anything! It's your birthday tomorrow! I really hope that you will wake up for your birthday. You will finally be an adult. You mean the world to me. I had seen in a movie, that if you talk to someone in a coma, that they will hear you. I just hope you can hear me. I love you so much. Don't leave me Hanna!" Emily pleaded. She turned to me and gave me a small smile before leaving to give me time with her. My baby could die on her birthday. That would break my heart. I silently prayed and watched my little girl's chest rise and fall with every breath.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

I could hear when people talked to me, but it wasn't clear if I didn't recognize the voice. I only could hear them and a faint beeping noise. I assumed I was in a hospital. I feel bad for putting Emily through the pain of seeing my like that, but I will get payback for her breaking my heart. I feel someone touch my hand and kiss my forehead, that's the first touch I have felt in a long time. Except when I saw Alison and she hugged me. I am not even sure if that was real.

"I'm so sorry this happened Hanna! Please hang on for me! I will be a better person, I will even buy you anything! It's your birthday tomorrow! I really hope that you will wake up for your birthday. You will finally be an adult. You mean the world to me. I had seen in a movie, that if you talk to someone in a coma, that they will hear you. I just hope you can hear me. I love you so much. Don't leave me Hanna!" I hear Emily plead.

The pain in her voice causes my heart to break. I just want to reach out and give her a hug, but I can't move. This bothers me. Why can't I move? I don't care about my stupid birthday, I just want to wake up and talk to Emily. To see my mom again. I know when I wake up I will need to explain to my mom and friends what happened. I want to tell Emily that she means the world to me as well, I want to tell her that I can hear her, I want to tell her how much I love her. I really don't want to leave her. If I wasn't a disgrace to God, I would pray, but I can't. Not after I have done all these things that make me a lesbian. Am I a lesbian? Am I just Bi-sexual? God, Comas make you think a lot. I am sure that Emily left and I hear another voice beside me. I want to hug my mom, I want to feel her touch one last time. To give her a last hug. If I die, I will never forgive myself for not saying goodbye.

"Don't leave me baby! You're all I have left in the world! You're all that is good and right about my life and I can't lose you! You are everything to me, you are the reason I breathe! I love you baby!" Mom whispers. I am crying inside. I never thought my mom cared about me, I always thought she wished I was dead. I was wrong I guess. I want to assure her I am fine, but I can't. No matter how hard I try I can't respond. I regret cutting myself. I just wish I would wake up. Right after I try again to squeeze my mom's hand that is holding mine, I hear her yell.

"Doctor! Nurse! She responded! She grabbed my hand!" I hear my mom yell. This gives me hope that I will wake up soon, but suddenly I am taken by the darkness again and can't hear anything.

**How did you like it? Did you really think I would kill Hanna? I would never do that! So Friday, only expect one. This one is longer, because well, I typed a lot. Love you all. **


	6. Wake Up Call

_**A/N Okay so since I posted one chapter on Wednesday, I am just posting one today, I will try to make it a longer one. I can't believe how many hits my story has. I checked the "traffic" thing and I was shocked. So many people like my story. I might make a glee one when I finish this one. I will only be doing like ten chapters. Review :) I am not adding Ashley's POV into anymore chapters.**_

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I was almost in the waiting room when I heard Ashley yelling.

"Doctor! Nurse! She responded! She grabbed my hand!" Ashley yelled. I quickly spun around and ran for the room.

I could hear Spencer and Aria running behind me. As soon as I got in the room we were forced out. We didn't know what was happening so we peaked through the big window. It was hard to see through the blinds, but we could see enough. We saw the heart monitor and the line was flat. I quickly snapped my head to look at the others. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Clear!" We heard and we saw them try to shock her to life. I tried my best to not cry too much, but the tears continued to spill. On the third try, they finally got her heart going.

"Oh thank god!" We all bursted out. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. We went into the waiting room to wait for Ashley to explain what happened. I wonder if Hanna heard me, I wonder if she cared. I still keep blaming myself. I knew I would eventually have to tell Aria and Spencer the whole story, but I wouldn't tell them until they asked. I'm sure Hanna wouldn't mind that I had to tell them. I mean, they are amazing secret keepers. As if sensing my thoughts Aria and Spencer turned to me and took deep breaths.

"Em, what happened?" Aria asked. They both seemed like they were thinking the worst things possible. I knew if I took my time to explain, I would end up talking myself out of it, I just had to be open about it.

"No matter what, you guys can't tell anyone, I shouldn't even tell you guys, but I think since we are all Hanna's friends, I should tell you." I whispered. I didn't want to risk anyone who knew Hanna over hearing what I had to say.

"Okay, proceed." Spencer replied eagerly. I rolled my eyes slightly and didn't think before I spoke.

"Hanna and Caleb broke up because she was in love with someone else, and the someone else was me. Hanna kissed me earlier and ran off, and that's when I bumped into you guys. Then we made out in the closet before you two interrupted. Later we went to a restaurant and then a movie. We went to a motel to spend the night and Hanna started making out with me again. She tried to go further, but I didn't let her. Then she ran in the washroom and started taking a bath, I heard her scream and when I finally opened the door... she had a huge cut on her wrist and some on her thighs and she kept bleeding!" I rushed. Aria and Spencer seemed to hang on to every word and their eyes widened.

"So Hanna's gay?" Aria asked, slightly confused. I nodded my head slightly.

"But nobody knows. Not even her mom or Caleb." I whisper. Aria and Spencer nod their heads in understanding. I drop my head in my hands and let the tears fall.

"It's all my fault! I should have just let her do what she wanted. I just said no because of the whole hiding thing. I couldn't go through that again. I'm so stupid! If Hanna dies, it will be all my fault!" I semi-whisper. Spencer slowly rubs my back trying to comfort me.

"Emily, it will never be your fault. You weren't comfortable and you put your foot down. Hanna was probably just trying to take the pain away. This isn't your fault Emily, and I promise you that no matter what happens, Hanna will know it isn't your fault." Spencer says. She is trying to calm me down, and it's working.

"Yeah Em, Hanna loves you." Aria whispers softly. I reach over and give them both a hug.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I would do without you." I whisper, knowing they can both hear me. We are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I turn around and see Ashley standing a few feet away smiling.

"Is she okay?" The three of us ask in unison. Usually we would laugh, but given the circumstances we just looked at Ashley questioningly.

"Hanna's awake, she wants to see you Emily." Ashley answers.

I look at the others and give them a warning look to not tell Hanna's mother. They nod so slightly, that even I am not sure I seen it. I speed walk to Hanna's room and am taken by surprise when I see her sitting up slightly and smiling. I walk over to her with tears in my eyes. I am not even sure if I am crying because she looks like she is in pain, or because she is awake and alive. I pull a chair over and sit down as I grab her hand. We sit there and just smile for a little bit.

"Emily, why are you crying?" Hanna asks confused. I simply shake my head while letting a little laugh out. I wipe my eyes and tears away.

"I'm just happy that your awake and alive. I'm sorry that this happened Hanna. Even if people tell me it's not my fault, I will always think it is, because if I hadn't have said no, none of this would have happened." I reply. Hanna looks at me and I can see her smile fade.

"It wasn't your fault! It never will be! Em, please don't beat yourself up." Hanna whispers. I nod and give her a slight hug. A few minutes later Ashley comes in asking to speak to her.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

After the darkness took over, I was greeted by Alison yet again. This time, we were at the bottom of a tall staircase. I have always heard of the stairway to Heaven, but I never believed in it. Alison kept trying to get me to walk up it with her.

"Hanna, I have been waiting for one of my four besties to die, so that I could share this moment with them. Why can't you let me have this moment? Please Hanna. Come with me!" Alison yelled. My eyes widened when she referred to me as dead.

"I'm not dead! I'm in a coma!" I screamed at her. I started to run away from the staircase and Alison chased after me.

"Hanna!" Alison yelled, and then I was back in the darkness. I didn't know what to think of it. Maybe I was just dreaming, or maybe I did die.

* * *

My eyes shot open and I knew I was alive.

"Mom?" I called out. I wanted to see my mom. To feel her arms around me. I see her walk towards me and I smile.

"Hanna? Oh Han, I thought I lost you forever!" Mom whispered. Just like I wanted, I got a hug, only this hug wasn't the one I have been craving. I wanted a hug from Emily. I knew I had died for a while there. I was just happy to be alive now.

"Mom, can you get Emily for me? I promise I will tell you everything after. I just need to see Emily and talk to her." Mom nods and leaves the room.

* * *

The talk with Emily lasted about 10 minutes, before Mom came in and asked to speak to me. I didn't want to let go of Emily's hand, I didn't want Emily to leave at all.

"Emily is staying! I promised I would tell you, and the only way I will tell you is if Emily is by my side!" I yelled.

I didn't mean to yell, but I had to get my point across loud and clear. Mom nodded and I sat up and moved over a bit so Emily could sit beside me. I was thankful that they took all the tubes out of me, but I was under 72 hour watch because I cut myself. Happy fucking birthday to me. Nobody had even mentioned it, but with all that went on, I didn't really care. Emily sat beside me still holding my hand while Mom took her chair and sat down.

"Mom, they probably already told you this, but I am here because..." I started. I wasn't sure if I could go on. Emily gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I continued. "Well, because I cut myself."

"Yes, they told me, but why? I tried to give you the best life. Was it not enough? Is it because I work so hard? I can change Hanna!" Mom hurried.

I could see that I caused so much pain and worry to everyone. I knew I needed to tell Aria and Spencer too so I paged the nurse quickly to tell her to bring them in. As soon as they got in, they gave me hugs and sat down. I wonder if they had blamed themselves too. I guess it didn't matter, because they will know why shortly.

"Mom it wasn't because of you. It wasn't because of anyone, I was just having a bad day and wanted the pain to go away, but in this case, you need to know the whole story. The reason Caleb broke up with me is because I liked someone else, and I know you probably will disown me or something after I tell you, but I am in love with Emily. I'm a lesbian." I looked over at Emily and saw her blushing.

"I love you too Hanna!" Emily squealed before giving me a hug. I giggled and Mom gave me a hug along with the others.

"We will always love you just the same." They all said in unison. We all laughed a little, but then I made them quiet down so I could tell the rest of the story.

"Anyways, I hadn't told anyone and then, I ended up having a few make out sessions with Emily. One of which happened after the dinner and movie, when we went to the motel. I tried to go further, but Emily wouldn't allow she didn't want to hide away from the rest of the world. I was so heart broken and upset that I ran into the washroom and cut myself. I am so sorry for scaring you all. I even saw Alison. Real Alison! When I died, and when I first went in the coma. I can't really remember much of it though, but she misses us all." I finish. I look at Emily and she smiles slightly at me. I know I will never cut again, not after this time, I can't risk never seeing her again.

"Hanna, you don't have to be ashamed of yourself, Spence, and I will always love you for being you. Also, your mom will never hate you or disown you. You know she loves you and that she always will." Aria says between tears. I smile and I hope that everything is right in the world from now on.

Emily cups my face in her hands and kisses me. We don't even pull away when the door opens. I assume everyone at school knows what happened, and now I don't care if they know about me and Emily. We only look up when we hear the person talk.

"You dumped me for her! Wow! This is so going on Facebook and twitter. Guess it's a shame that three quarters of this town is homophobic. Hanna, your popularity is officially gone." Maya screamed before running out. I assume she had taken a picture as proof. Suddenly it felt like my world was crashing all around me.

**There it is, I had to add a new twist to the story because I didn't want it to end yet. The next chapter will be 3 months after this whole hospital drama stuff. I might not get around to it for a few days, so please don't drop the story, you will see how Hanna and Emily are dealing with the thoughts from the town. Please Review :D **


	7. Everyone Needs A Happy Ending

_**A/N This is the end. I know I said 10 chapters, but I pretty much ended the story in the last chapter. This chapter will take place about a year later. I will be starting a glee one-shot when I am done this. Thank you all for reading it, and I'm sorry it has to end so soon, but there isn't much left to do. I do not own Pretty Little Liars. There are no POVs, it's just pretty much someone watching in on them.**_

Emily and Hanna have been together since early October. They were outted by Maya, Emily's ex. At first people gave them dirty looks and avoided them. Hanna's popularity was quickly gone. This town is full of people who can't accept change. Emily and Hanna didn't give up though, they just stayed together. Emily's mom came back to town when she heard that everyone was being rude to her. Emily's mom took her time to come to terms with her daughter's sexuality, and now it hurt her to hear that Emily was being hated on.

Hanna was taking it the hardest though. She was back where she started when she met Alison. A loser, the person everyone loved to hate. Don't worry though, because over the winter, people started realizing that Hanna and Emily were normal people. Things are better now, and more people are open about being homosexual. Of course, some people still have their opinions, but hardly anyone minds.

It's been a year since they had been a couple. They both go to Hollis, the local college and are engaged. I remember overhearing a conversation back when things were tough.

"Hanna, Please. You can't let them win! We will get through it, we can get through it. Together!" Emily pleaded as Hanna started to walk away. Hanna was fed up with the name calling and the teasing. Emily and Hanna had just got in a fight moments before. Hanna had spun around to glare at Emily.

"Do you know how hard it is to lose everything I worked so hard for? Do you know what it's like to have your old best friend taunt you on a daily basis while everyone sits back and does nothing about it?" Hanna spat at Emily. The saddest part of watching the fight was the tears in Emily's eyes.

"Yes I do! I lost my swimming scholarship because I took time off to be with you after the whole cutting thing! I worked since I was like 8 on that! I just didn't care, because I was happy to be with you, because I thought we would be together forever! Oh and yes I do know what it is like for a best friend to taunt me about my sexuality and have others sit back and do nothing. Alison had taunted me for years about it and I tried so hard to change so she would stop, I fought my feelings and in the end, nothing was good enough. You, Spencer, and Aria just sat around and let her taunt me because you couldn't do anything about it. You guys let her do it, and again, I didn't care, because I found out, that thanks to Alison, I was able to find the real me. That led to me dating you. I don't care what people say because I love you Hanna Marin, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life! I would do anything to make you happy, even if that meant walking away from you right now!" Emily screamed back, the tears running down her cheeks. It had looked like something clicked in Hanna's mind and she walked towards Emily.

"Baby, I am so sorry. Please, please forgive me. I would never let you go. I'm sorry about everything. I will be better now I promise!" Hanna said. I sat and watched as the happy couple hugged and kissed and made up. I had tears running from my eyes. After that day, things got better for them, and the best part about it, was they met me. Well, were reunited with me. It was that day, the day of the fight, they saw me watching and I couldn't run, I had to walk forward and confront them. After years of everyone thinking I was dead, I Alison DiLaurentis came back.

At first, everyone was mad at me for faking my death, but I just wanted to be a nobody, and people then got used to the idea that I had my reasons. All of our lives were better now, and I couldn't help but think that I was happy. I still am guilty for doing what I did to my friends, but now we all have a happily ever after.

_**I know it was short, and it was an end, but I think that this was a cute ending and a good twist. The only way I will continue is if I get more reviews, I turned on annoymous reviews so the people without accounts can review. It was fun writing this, but this is the end, unless what I said before happens. **_


	8. The Start Of Happiness

_**A/N Okay, I totally could not give up this story! I need to continue, I skipped way too many events in between the hospital and the college stuff. So here it goes, I am going to attempt to fill you in on Emily's side for this chapter, and next chapter is Hanna, and I might possibly continue after that. **_

_**anon: I am going to continue, and your welcome for putting the anon on :) **_

_**LittleLiarLovesEmily: Aw, I am glad I could make you ship "Emanna" ;) They aren't married yet, but I will definately incorporate that I definately mention that it was you who gave me the idea for the wedding. I am going to continue this, because I think that this story needs to continue.**_

_**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, but the story idea was totally mine :D**_

**Emily's POV**

Hanna got out of the hospital a few months ago. Things have not been great, ever since Maya had outted us, Hanna lost her popularity and a lot of friends. I lost my swimming scholarship so I could be with Hanna, and the town pretty much hates us now. Sure, we have some people who are really accepting, but others look at us like we are doing something wrong. Sometimes I yell at them for being so rude, but most of the time Hanna and I ignore them. We get into fights every once in a while, but that's the kind of stuff you have to deal with in tough times, right? People avoid us like the plauge, and mom came back last month because she heard that everyone in Rosewood was being rude. We moved back into our old house, but I spend most of my time at Hanna's because I can't bear to be away from her pretty face too long. We had a fight last night when we were on a date in town. Some people kept pointing and laughing and screaming "dykes" at us. A little girl bumped into Hanna and her mom screamed and started to run in the other direction with her daughter in her arms. Right after that incident Hanna said she couldn't do this anymore and started to walk away. I quickly started to rush after her.

"Hanna, Please. You can't let them win! We will get through it, we can get through it. Together!" I pleaded as Hanna continued to walk away. Hanna spun around to glare at me. I could tell she had enough with this teasing and bullying stuff.

"Do you know how hard it is to lose everything I worked so hard for? Do you know what it's like to have your old best friend taunt you on a daily basis while everyone sits back and does nothing about it?" Hanna screamed at me. Tears filled my eyes, because Hanna had never screamed at me before, especially not with so much hate.

"Yes I do! I lost my swimming scholarship because I took time off to be with you after the whole cutting thing! I worked since I was like 8 on that! I just didn't care, because I was happy to be with you, because I thought we would be together forever! Oh and yes I do know what it is like for a best friend to taunt me about my sexuality and have others sit back and do nothing. Alison had taunted me for years about it and I tried so hard to change so she would stop, I fought my feelings and in the end, nothing was good enough. You, Spencer, and Aria just sat around and let her taunt me because you couldn't do anything about it. You guys let her do it, and again, I didn't care, because I found out, that thanks to Alison, I was able to find the real me. That led to me dating you. I don't care what people say because I love you Hanna Marin, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life! I would do anything to make you happy, even if that meant walking away from you right now!" I screamed back, I wiped the waterfall of tears away and Hanna started to walk towards me. She had a look on her face which made me realize she took what I said to heart.

"Baby, I am so sorry. Please, please forgive me. I would never let you go. I'm sorry about everything. I will be better now I promise!" Hanna whispered.

I nodded and hugged her and kissed her. Not caring what anyone thought. I heard a sob come from a few feet away and my eyes snapped open and I saw her. Alison DiLaurentis! The girl who everyone had thought was murdered, my first love, and my worst enemy. Fear crossed over Alison's face and I nudged Hanna. Hanna followed my line of view and gasped. I guess Alison knew she couldn't run so she walked up to us.

"Hey guys. Listen, I know this is probably a shock and I promise I will explain, but please let me say something. I am so sorry for all the pain and suffering I put you through! I can't believe that I hurt you guys like that! Emily, I actually loved you, and way more than a friend, but I hid my feelings and just picked on you hoping the feelings would leave. Hanna, I was always picked on you because I wanted you to try and be more healthy, which I guess worked once I faked my own death." Alison hurried.

I stared in shock, Alison DiLaurentis loved me? This is like an old dream come true, but I had Hanna, so it was too late. I hugged her, taking in the familliar smell of lavender from her hair. Hanna soon followed. Sure, we were mad at her, but she was back, and was sorry. Things could not be better. Well they could, but this moment was not one I could give up.

"Why did you fake your death Ali?" I asked still confused. Alison looked at me as if she felt embarrassed. Alison was actually the one embarrassed for once.

"I had to Em. Mona found my diary and knew all of your secrets, she said the only way she wouldn't hurt Aria, Spencer, or you guys, is if I left and never turned back. I faked my death so she would think I was gone forever, and then my family moved a little up town and sent me to a big private school where I had to pretend to be my twin. Which I don't have, but Mom and Dad and Jason were all worried that Mona would hurt me and my friends, that I had to leave. We moved back last summer, and I had to go to a closer private school still as my twin, but I kept my eye on you 4 just so that I could see how you are without me. Now, I can finally come back to Rosewood High and be myself. My new self that is." Alison whispered. We nodded to say we understood, but we knew that Ali needed to talk to Aria and Spencer.

"We understand, but you are going to need to go see Aria and Spencer. Aria is at Spencer's for the weekend, so you could go to Spencer's. She still lives in the same house, next door to your old one." Hanna muttered. Alison nodded and quickly wrote her number down and gave it to us before walking to her car. I still felt like this was a dream. Hanna grabbed my hand and we started walking peacefully back home. When we got to Hanna's house, I texted Alison to wish her luck. We also explained to Ashley what took us so long. She seemed really shocked. I spent the night at Hanna's house and woke up this morning to a new text.

_They understood, we can finally be the Top Bitches in Rosewood again! I can scare everyone into letting us all be popular, and we can send Mona to the ditch with Hermie! xoxo Ali D._

I smiled. It was great to be able to wake up to texts from my long lost best friend again. I forgot how much I missed Alison. I am just thankful that she is okay. Turns out, Hanna seeing Alison when she was unconcious was a hallucination. I just wonder how tomorrow at school will be. Everyone will probably be in shock that Alison is alive. Maybe we can all be popular again. I hope Ali's plan will work tomorrow. Today was going to be Hanna and me day. I feel like yesterday was just the start of our lives getting better.

_**Hope you all liked it! I am so happy to finally be writing again. I wont be writing for a few days though. School and everything is really tough. Today was probably the worst day this year, but it made me realize that everyone reading this and following this story must care, so I decided to not abandon you guys :) Follow me on Twitter. Jessgurlayy97 I hope this chapter was long enough to hold you guys over for now. Hanna's POV is going to be the next chapter.**_


	9. Interuptions Gone Good

_**A/N I am back guys! This has 2 POV's Alison and Hanna. I will be adding some AWESOME things soon, which one of my fans/friends told me to do. So I will be mentioning LittleLiarLovesEmily for the next few chapters, because she has amazing ideas for this story. Sorry about the long wait, I just couldn't find time! I am hurrying to write this chapter to get it up for you guys, this weekend I will get much more done! Like 3 and next week I have 3 days of school so I will be putting up about 4 chapters, maybe 5. If I'm not busy. The reviews have been awesome! I love you all! Keep on reviewing! I don't own PLL.**_

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

The fight was horrible, but Emily and I made up. Than what we were shocked to find out was Alison is alive, always has been! After everything that Alison did years ago, we had forgiven her. I missed her more than anything. Alison seemed to notice my dramatic changes from over the years. Turns out, Alison was with us all along! Mona threatened her to leave, and she faked her death so that Mona wouldn't know that Alison was watching over us. I also found out my Alison hallucinations, were not real. Now I was with Emily for the whole day, and I can't help but wish that we would get to 'that' stage of our relationship.

"Emily, you awake?" I whisper. My mom had to take an extra shift at work today so I wouldn't see her until tomorrow morning. I wanted today to be the start of our next level.

"Yeah, why?" Emily whispered back. She snuggled further into my side.

I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Emily giggled and ran after me. When she got in the bathroom, I pushed her against the wall and kissed her fast and hard. Emily finally understood what was going on and pulled my shirt off. I was shorter than the tall brunette, so she sat me on the counter. I pulled her shirt off as well. The only things we had left were our underwear and bras because we always slept without pants on. We both continued to kiss as we unclasped each others bras. Emily backed away and we both checked each other out. I jumped off the counter and pulled Emily towards the bed. I pushed her down playfully and got on top of her continuing to kiss her. I moved lower and started kissing and sucking Emily's neck. She moaned in pleasure and I smiled.

"Someone wants me badly" I whisper seductively in Emily's ear.

"How could I not, you're my everything! I want to share this with you" Emily whispered back, gesturing to her body. I laughed and kissed her once more before I decided to do what I had to do.

* * *

Around an hour later we were lying peacefully in each others arms fully undressed. Emily and I just smiled at each other. We were in our own little world not noticing anything until we heard 3 gasps.

"Oh my god!" Aria, Spencer, and Alison yelled. We heard the door slam shut and we both looked at each other in shock.

"Shit!" I whisper-yelled. Emily laughed and we both started to put our clothes on before running downstairs. We found the three girls sitting on the couch in my living room. Emily and I sat on the chair in the corner. Me sitting on her lap of course.

"You guys could learn to knock, you know!" Emily fake snapped at the girls. They all laughed.

"We never needed to before." Aria responded. We all laughed again.

"I can't get the image out of my eyes, but I do have to say, Hanna's body has changed A LOT since ultimate truth or dare at our last slumber party!" Alison squealed.

We all laughed remembering the time I got dared to make out with Alison. Naked, and on her bed. Of course her parents weren't home otherwise we wouldn't have done it, but it was funny. Aria made out with every single one of the us, but Alison kept wanting to see her kiss Emily. I was jealous, of course. I always knew Emily and Alison secretly liked each other, but it was like Alison was getting turned on by it.

"God Ali! You're making me jealous. You got to tap this before me!" Emily yelled at Alison. That made us burst into another fit of laughter. Alison then turned to me.

"Hanna, don't worry, I got to tap that fine ass before you did too!" Alison said nodding towards Emily. I looked at Emily shocked. Her cheeks went a bright shade of red and we all laughed.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" I asked confused. We made it clear last night on the phone that today was Emily and me time.

"We missed you!" Spencer replied. I giggled as they all came to give a huge group hug. We continued the day just talking about life. Getting to know how Alison has been lately. It was a long day.

* * *

**Alison's Diary**

_Dear Diary,_

_The girls had seen me yesterday and now they know all about the last few years of my life, I missed them so much. I wish that things could be the same, but that will take a while! I couldn't believe what I had seen today. It broke my heart. Aria, Spencer and I had woke up from our sleepover early and wanted to go see Hanna and Emily. Little did we know that they had woken up a little before us and had some "fun" before we arrived. I still love Emily, I love her more than anyone, but I want her to be with Hanna so badly. My pain is worth Hanna's happiness and Emily's too. Anyways, we walked in on Emily and Hanna wrapped in each others arms, BARE NAKED! I did my best to not cry, but after the day of talking, when I got home I started to cry. I had slept with both girls before. Hanna was a dare, but Emily was all my choice. I couldn't handle it anymore, I needed her badly, but I later made an excuse that it was simply just me practising. Just like the time I kissed her. I love her eyes, her smile, her hair. I love everything about her. If I hadn't been watching over the girls the entire time I was supposedly "dead" I would have kissed Emily when she saw me. I had hid for years, and when she saw me yesterday, the only reason I didn't run, was because our eyes locked. I saw love in her eyes, and hatred. I couldn't leave without explaining myself. I couldn't hurt her. Not again. I had always known she liked Hanna also, because of how close they always were. Also, that kiss! When I made them have their first kiss! They both loved it, I could tell! That's why I had to sleep with Emily a few days before our last sleepover. I needed to see her express those feelings for me one last time before I had to leave her forever. I just miss my "Emmy-bear". I never wanted to call her "Killer", that was all Spencer's idea. I only called her it around Spencer, but when Spencer wasn't there, it was "Emmy-bear". I need to go so I can catch up on sleep for school tomorrow. I hope everyone accepts me. I will tell the Mona story! I need my popularity and I need Mona to suffer! I saved the girls, and since the whole town knows all their secrets- except the "Jenna Thing"- It won't matter. I hope Hermie isn't popular now too. All the losers need to stay out of my spot light._

_- XOXO Ali D._

_PS. Emily = HOTTEST BITCH EVERR! Me = HBIC_

* * *

_**Hope you all liked it, I tried to make it long and all, but I couldn't. I hinted at the whole sex thing, I didn't want to write it, because I was scared I would ruin it! Sorry about the whole Ali-Hanna and Ali-Emily thing. It just seemed right... to make it all be a big back story between them.**_

_**HBIC= Head Bitch In Charge.**_

_**Hope you all loved it, new chapter soon! Keep reviewing. Love you all! Also shout out to my friend on this, LittleLiarLovesEmily! She is helping me come up with ideas to future chapters. Next chapter is Alison's first day. ALL ALISON'S VIEW. Sorry for all the Alison stuff lately, but after next chapter is Graduation (INCLUDING A SPECIAL SOMETHING). :) Love you guys. XOXO**_


	10. Happy Days Yet Again

_**A/N Okay so this chapter is going to have Alison's first day of school and then the graduation. The graduation will be in Emily's POV. There is an AMAZING surprise at the end of this chapter, and the place where the surprise happens was my friend, LittleLiarLovesEmily's Idea. Anyways, here is the new chapter, hope you all like it. I do not own PLL.**_

* * *

**Alison's POV**

After I had written in my diary, I checked my phone for any missed texts that I had gotten while it was charging. Sure enough, I had one from one of my friends from my old private school.

_**Amanda, I am going to miss you! ~Erica**_

I ignored it. I am not my twin, I do not have a twin! Besides, Mom is letting me get a new cell this weekend. So I can be rid of that filthy twin shit. I put my phone down and waited for sleep to finally overcome me. All that was filling my head was images of Emily. I had to stop obsessing over her, but I just couldn't! Emily was everything I wanted in life. I just didn't want to mess this up. I am so nervous about tomorrow. Not everyone is as accepting as my friends. I was taken out of my thoughts from the buzzing sound from my phone, alerting me of a new text. I didn't pay attention to the screen, I just opened the text.

_**Hey, Can't sleep. You up? Sleepover? ~EmmyBear**_

I smiled at the fact Emily remembered the special nickname I had for her. I sent a quick reply telling her to come and a few minutes later, there she was, at my front door. I smiled and brought her up to my room to show her it. There were pictures all over my walls of Emily, Spencer, Aria, Hanna and I all over. There were clothes thrown on the floor and some books on a book shelf. There was a wooden desk with secret love letters hidden in my jewellery box for Emily, that she will never find. Emily went over to my favorite picture of us that was slightly hidden by a box. It was one I took the day after I had slept with her. It was of us kissing, a nice sweet kiss on the roof of my old house. I smiled and walked over to Emily, slowly wrapping my arms around her waist from behind.

"Remember that picture?" I whisper in her ear. Emily touches it softly, as if it might just break under her fingertips.

"Yeah, it was the day after we slept together. How could I forget? That was the best day of my life. I thought we would eventually date, but it never happened. You were my first you know." Emily whispered back. I smiled.

"We could still end up dating you know? You were my first too, Em. I know I bragged about sleeping with all these guys, but I never did, I just wanted you to be jealous." I whispered softly in her ear. Emily shuddered when my warm breath hit her ear. I smiled and walked away from her and to my bed.

Emily came and sat down beside me trying to hide her emotions. When I finally got her to make eye contact with me, she slowly leaned in. I was too afraid to lean in as well so I let her continue. Her lips slowly grazed mine and I kissed her back. Emily pulls away and her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my god! Alison I am so sorry! I was all caught up in the moment before. Oh My GOD! Hanna will kill me!" Emily whisper-yelled. I felt completely rejected, but I wasn't going to show it.

"No Em, it was totally my fault, I made you do it. I was trying to get you to want me. I am sorry, but I will keep it a secret okay? For now we need to sleep." I whispered. Emily nodded slowly and climbed under the covers with me. I snuggled into her back and we both fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to my phone's alarm and I quickly turned it off. I looked over on the other side of the bed and saw that Emily wasn't there. Had I dreamed the whole thing? Did I dream that Emily and I kissed? That she saw the picture? That Emily came over at all? My questions were quickly answered when I noticed a note on the pillow she used last night.

_Dear Ali,_

_Had to go before Mom realized I left, sorry about last night. It can't happen again, but I can't wait to see you at school. Spencer will pick you up after Aria and Hanna and me, so at 8:15. Be ready. Big day. Let's take Mona down, and get our popularity back._

_Xoxo,_

_Your little Emmy-Bear xoxoxoxox_

I smiled at the note. I looked at my time and saw it was 7:30. I quickly got ready and was downstairs at exactly 8:15. The drive to Rosewood High was really quiet. I decided that everyone was nervous. The second we pulled into the parking lot, and I got out of the car, the stares were burning into me.

"Hey Bitches! It's me, Alison DiLaurentis, yeah I'm back! So you best not mess with me or my girls, or you are going down!" I yelled after getting onto the hood of some random guys pick-up truck. Everyone came rushing around the car to see me, I helped up my four best friends and listened to the questions. I looked across the lot and saw Mona, looking different than before glaring at me.

"Okay. SHUT UP! Want to know why I left? Because your Queen Mona, threatened me to leave Rosewood unless I wanted all my friend's secrets to be out in the open. You all thought I was selfish, well I am, unless it comes to my girls here. Now you are all going to treat us four like you did years ago, everything is going to go back to the way it was, and if you hassle any of us, you will get jumped by any of my jock friends." I screamed to the crowd. Everyone nodded and I even saw a few people push Mona out of the way.

The rest of the day went perfectly. Everything was the way it was when I left. Mona was a loser, Hermie was hated, and me and my girls were on top. Until Mona tried to beat me up after school. Mona walked behind Emily, Hanna, Aria, Spencer and I and just pushed me to the ground. I got up and punched her in the nose, I know I broke it, because the blood was horrible. Mona wasn't going to give up though. She swung back, and instantly, half of the girls at the school appeared and started to jump her. Instead of watching, Emily and the rest of us made our getaway. Spencer dropped me off at home and I quickly went about doing my homework. Mom wouldn't be home until much later, so I could try to hide the scrapes on my hands and knees. Mona will pay if this leaves a scar.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

The year went by so fast and the graduation ceremony just ended. We were all in tears even though the five of us would be going to Hollis in the fall, we felt the need to cry. When Mona got called to the stage, her family and VERY FEW friends clapped. Ever since Alison's first day nobody liked Mona. Then again, nobody liked her when she was popular either, we all just dealt with her. Now we were headed to Spencer's barn for a huge grad party. It was only us 5 girls and our families with a few friends, but I had a surprise.

"Aria, come over here!" I whisper-yelled as we were about to enter Spencer's barn. Aria walked over and smiled.

"You really going to do this?" Aria asked. I smiled and nodded.

Hanna and I had been going strong for months now. I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. So today, at the party I was going to propose. I only told Aria, because I needed her to get the ring from the store for me. I was so nervous, but I was ready to do what I had to do. We went into the party and we started talking and everything. I danced with a few people and when I slow song started to play I made my way over to Hanna. We started to dance and I smiled as I leaned my forehead against hers.

"We have come a long way babe." Hanna whispered to me. Her warm breath was like a wonderful spray of fireworks across my face.

"Yeah, we definitely did." I whispered back. We stayed quiet for the rest of the dance, when the song finally stopped I went over to the DJ and told him to hold back on the the next song.

"Excuse me! I have something to say!" I yelled out. Everyone turned to face me. I walked towards Hanna and felt the velvet box in my short's pocket.

"Hanna Marin, you have been there for me since grade 7, I have spent since grade 9 loving you, and now we have spent so much time together. Every moment with you, is like the first day all over again. I love you Hanna Marin." I said, as I got down on one knee and pulled out the box opening it. I heard gasps among the crowd and heard a few 'Oh my god' s from the small group. Hanna had happy tears flowing.

"Hanna Marin, will you marry me?" I ask. I hoped she would say yes. Everyone cheered and had tears in their eyes.

"Of course I will Emily! I would love to marry you!" Hanna squealed.

I smiled and slid the diamond ring onto her finger. We kissed and everyone took turns hugging us and congratulating us. I will never forget June 20th, 2011 for the rest of my life. No matter what happens, Hanna will always be by me. I hope. I looked over and saw Alison sitting at a table upset. I left Hanna with the group and walked over to Alison.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, slightly confused. I could probably guess why she was so sad, but I wanted to hear it from her.

"I wanted to always ask you that, now I never will have the chance, I am happy for you. Don't get me wrong, I am so happy for you, but I just wish it was me and you." Alison half whispered. I suddenly realized that feeling that I felt every time I was with her, meant something, and that she felt it too. But, it is too late to be able to change any of this.

"Alison, I am so sorry! I love you I really do, and I really do want to be with you, but Hanna was there when you weren't. She was all I had, when all I wanted was you, and I can't change that I love her, and you can't change that you had to leave. There might be a future for us, if Hanna or I file for a divorce, or something happens before the wedding, but for now? We need to stay friends." I whispered as I hugged her. Alison nodded and wiped her tears with a napkin.

"You're right, I'm sorry Emmy-Bear! I love you!" Alison whispered and we hugged again. Everything was finally right in life. AGAIN. Let's hope for a while.

* * *

_**So that's it! The whole Spencer's barn setting was LittleLiarLovesEmily's idea! Hope you liked this chapter, its the longest one since chapter 5 or 6. I would have wrote more, but I couldn't think of much more to put. I will post a new chapter soon. Love you all. Please keep reviewing!**_


	11. Pretty Little Cheater?

_**A/N This whole wedding Idea was all my best friend LittleLiarLovesEmily's idea. I love her so much, she has helped me with so many ideas. This chapter you will definitely love. I do not own PLL. Keep reviewing :)**_

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

It is finally the day of the wedding, I have waited an entire year of being engaged to Emily and now I am finally marrying her. I honestly thought that when Alison got here, that Emily would leave me for her. I am so glad she didn't. We were both going to wear dresses and we were getting married in Spencer's barn. Emily and I haven't seen each other in 24 hours. I have been stuck at my house, and she was stuck at hers. I couldn't wait to see my soon to be wife.

"Han?" Spencer called as she slowly opened the door to her room. I had to get ready in here, with Spencer and Aria and my mom. Emily got her mom and Alison. Our dads were not allowed in the rooms, we decided.

"Yeah Spence?" I asked turning to face her. I was in my dress and had my hair and make up done.

"Emily still needs a little more time, so you have to sit in here for an hour or so." Spencer muttered. Everyone knew how eager we were to see each other. Well how eager I was.

"Oh, okay. So what can we do until then? I mean, I am really bored. I bet Emily is having way more fun." I asked. Spencer shrugged her shoulders just as Aria walked in. Aria had her engagement ring from Ezra on. Her parents finally came around to the idea that Ezra and Aria were in love.

"We are all going to watch a movie!" Aria squealed throwing a DVD at me. I caught it and turned it over. _Monte Carlo._ My favorite movie. I quickly put it in the DVD player and pressed play. As the movie started, I sat down and my nerves calmed.

**Emily's POV**

I was completely ready when Alison came in to talk to me.

"Hey Emmy, Can we possibly talk a bit?" Alison asked with hope sounding in her voice.

"Yeah, of course Alison. Got something on your mind?" I ask her. Alison sat down on the bed beside me.

"Emily, remember my first day of going back to school in Rosewood? The night before? When we kissed?" Alison asked. I nodded and was clearly confused.

"Well, I really wish that we could do that one more time, before you can't do it again. Before I lose you to Hanna forever." When Alison said that, my heart broke.

Alison has tried so hard to keep her feelings really unnoticeable. I didn't know it was hurting her so badly. I didn't even give a warning, I just lunged at her and kissed her. It wasn't one of those sweet 'Oh-Goodbye-See-You-Tomorrow' kisses. It was one with want in it. I knew that I shouldn't do this on my wedding day, but Alison was always on my mind. Sure, I loved Hanna, but this is Alison, the girl that stole my heart and accidentally crushed it to save me. I always thought that thanks to Alison leaving, I had the courage to come out, but really, she was saving me from the pain and torture of being out of the closet. We pulled apart and we both smiled at each other.

"Thank you Emmy. I love you, and if Hanna is ever being a disappointment for you, call me. I never stopped loving you Emmy-Bear. I didn't even date anyone when I moved away. I only wanted my Emmy-Bear." Alison whispered before leaving. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

I sat there on the bed shocked for 15 minutes, the whole time I spent thinking. I was thinking about my choices. I realized that I really wanted Alison. I wanted her now, and if I had to leave Hanna to do it, than so be it. I couldn't handle being away from my first love. I needed Alison and Hanna all at once. I know Alison didn't mean to break my heart, and I hurt Hanna so much in the first 3-4 months of our relationship. I want to call the wedding off, and I want to do it today. My thoughts were interrupted when Alison came in and told me the wedding was about to start and Hanna would be waiting at the alter.

"Alison wait!" I called to her as she was about to leave. Alison had her purple bridesmaid dress on and her hair done perfectly. Her make up was light so she didn't look fake. Alison turned around and I walked up to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Emily... Do you want me to object when the ceremony starts?" Alison asks. I love how she sensed my thoughts. I nodded and she quickly walked off.

After all these years of waiting for Alison DiLaurentis to date me, I was finally going to get it. I am going to hurt Hanna so much if I do though. I can't handle seeing the tears in her eyes. Why did I propose to her? I finally stopped thinking and got up to go get married. If Alison doesn't go through with the plan, than I guess it's okay. I can settle for either. I can't have both without hurting Hanna. So, I will just get married.

I finally made it down to the alter in Spencer's barn, with my arm linked into my dad's. He looked down and smiled at me. I could tell he didn't want his little girl to go, so I hugged him before standing with Hanna and turning to . He read the vows, and we repeated. I looked over to Alison and she simply shook her head with tears in her eyes. How could she do this to me? Ali acted like she wanted me, so why was she giving me up? I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost missed Hanna saying 'I do'.

"I do" I repeated. We slid the rings on each others hands and smiled. We hugged each other and kissed. The whole barn went wild. They were clapping and smiling and cheering.

When Hanna and I broke apart I looked around for Alison, but she was gone. For the second time in my life, Alison was gone, and I didn't know if she was ever coming back.

**Alison's POV**

I was going to object, but when I saw the look in Hanna's eyes. The look of happiness and love, I couldn't hurt her. I knew that Emily wanted us both, and now wanted me over Hanna, but I couldn't hurt Hanna again. She was happy about something, and I wasn't going to ruin it. I saw the look of need in Emily's eyes when she looked at me, waiting for me to object. I let the tears fall then as I slightly shook my head. Emily went on with the whole ceremony. When they were busy kissing, and everyone was cheering, I ran off. For the second time, I ran away from my four best friends, not knowing if I would go back. I was too hurt to stay there, and too busy beating myself up for not objecting. I lost the only thing good in my life and why? Because I was looking out for my friends yet again. Emily was never mine, and now she never will be. She will grow old with Hanna and they will have kids eventually and then grandchildren. I won't get that chance. I refuse to have anyone other than my Emmy-Bear. I finally stopped running when I reached the park I used to go to when I was sad. I sat on a bench and cried for a few hours.

When it finally started getting dark, I just closed my eyes and fell asleep on the park bench. I didn't care if anyone saw me, I wasn't going home, and I wasn't going to the wedding reception. I couldn't bear to see the happy couple.

"Ali? Alison!" I woke up to Emily yelling. By the look of the sky it was about noon the day after the wedding. Emily was in jeans and a t-shirt and alone.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked confused. I was still on the bench at the park, but I thought Hanna and Emily would be gone on their honeymoon already.

"No, but your mom called and said that she didn't know where you were. I came looking for you, I figured you would be here, so I came right away! I was so worried!" Emily answered. I smiled at the fact she left Hanna to come find me. My smile faded when I saw Hanna finally catch up. I simply got up and started to walk away. I couldn't look at them together, it hurt too much.

"Alison!" Hanna and Emily called from behind me. I took my heels off and held them as I took off running towards Spencer's barn.

"Hanna, you go home, I will deal with this." Emily told Hanna from somewhere behind me, I heard someone start running the other way and knew that Hanna had left. I smiled to myself, but continued running.

When I got to Spencer's barn, I ran to the room upstairs which had my clothes in it and locked the door. I took my time changing into the clothes I wore before I changed into my bridesmaid's dress yesterday. Emily was banging on the door, asking me to let her in, but I continued to get dressed and take my hair out and make up off. When I finally finished I opened the door to the room.

"Oh hey, didn't hear you." I lied. I was in a bitchy mood right now, so I didn't feel like talking much. Emily rolled her eyes and walked into the room.

"Listen, I know you didn't object because you didn't want to hurt anyone, and I get that, but you don't have to avoid me!" Emily muttered. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

"Yes I do. It hurts me to see you happy with her, when I know that you could be happier, it hurts to know that I will never get to have you the way she does!" I yelled. Emily looked at the door, I think she was worried that Spencer and her family would hear us. I knew that they were going out of town today, so I wasn't worried.

Emily looked back at me, looking worried. I looked away from her eyes and down at my feet. I didn't notice she was right in front of me until she made me look at her and then kissed me. I could get used to these kisses. I pulled back confused and looked into her eyes.

"What about Hanna?" I asked. Emily looked to the door then back to me.

"She doesn't need to know." Emily said before winking. I smiled and realized that she could have Hanna and I both.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it. I am changing it to an Alison/Emily story, because they seem like a better couple, but Hanna will still be a big part in it. Don't worry. Review. Love you all.**_


	12. Honesty Is The Best Policy

_**A/N This is the second last chapter of this story. This chapter is the biggest change of it all. This chapter and the last one are made on ideas that the lovely LittleLiarLovesEmily gave me. You guys should really read her stories. She is amazing. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I hope you guys will read the sequel that I will be making after the next chapter. Hope you all like it. I do not own Pretty Little Liars, although I wish I did.**_

* * *

**Emily's POV**

It's been 2 months that Hanna and I have been married. That also means 2 months that I have been cheating on Hanna. She never suspects anything, but I don't usually think much of her and Spencer hanging out more than before. I just am guessing that they are really close friends and I didn't notice. Aria and Ezra are having their wedding in 4 months. So December 20th. I can't believe that they are getting married, I mean I am happy for them, but I never thought they would last so long. Aria is already pregnant. She is about 2 and a half months into her pregnancy and she already looks 4 months pregnant. Everyone is sure she is having twins.

I was walking to Alison's house just off the Hollis campus for our secret date. It was around lunch, which was perfect, because Hanna would suspect something if I was going to Ali's at like 7 or 8. I walk up the front steps and take out the key she had given me last week. I unlocked the door and stepped in. An array of smells filled the air and my mouth watered. I smelled bacon, eggs, and toast. My favorite Alison brunch. She knew the perfect way to make the bacon, it wasn't burnt or under done, just perfect. Alison's eggs were always amazing, she added these spices to make them taste more like some type of gourmet egg dish. The toast was normal, because I don't think you can do much with toast, but Alison added cinnamon just the way I liked it.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Alison working away on the bacon listening to her iPod full blast on the iPod dock. I could tell she didn't hear me, so I walked up behind her and hugged her from behind as I kissed her neck softly. Ali turned around quickly, and smiled before giving me a little peck on the lips and turning back to her bacon. I giggled and changed the song to _I Kissed A Girl_ cover by _Glee_. We liked this version because Alison and I had secret crushes on Naya Rivera who plays Santana. The one who mainly sings in the song. Alison turned all the burners off and set the plates before dancing and singing with me.

When the song ended Alison placed the plates side by side at the kitchen island. We turned off the iPod and went to eat.

"I think we should tell Hanna." Alison said, as we were just finishing our food. I almost choked on my toast.

"What? I thought we were going to keep this a secret" I almost yelled. I was taken by surprise.

"Yeah, but she deserves to know. Come on Emily, we need to." Alison pleaded. Alison started with her pout that I could never say no to. I just nodded. I am so nervous of what Hanna will do. She will probably kill me. Poor Hanna, she doesn't deserve this.

"Isn't Spence supposed to be at your house for lunch?" Alison asked. I nodded confused of what she was going at.

"Well, Aria said that Spencer said like a month ago that she had a thing for Hanna, and like, maybe Hanna was cheating on you too." Alison tried to reason. I had never thought of that. What if Hanna was cheating on me? I guess I deserve it.

We put the dishes in the dishwasher and started it up. Alison came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and I pressed my forehead to her's.

"Don't worry, the marriage wasn't legalized, you are still Emily Fields, and Hanna is still a Marin. You don't need to go through a divorce, you just need to lose the rings." Alison whispered. I nodded with tears in my eyes. Alison noticed and kissed me.

"Let's go. Ali, no matter what happens today, I will always be with you" I whispered, and with that we got ready and left.

* * *

**Alison's POV**

I was shocked when Emily actually agreed to tell Hanna. I have been trying to get her to since the week after the wedding, but she was too scared. We decided it was best to walk back to Emily and Hanna's house, because we needed to think. I could tell Emily was nervous, and I really wanted to just kiss her, but we were too close to the house to do anything. I grabbed Emily's hand and we walked through the front door.

"Hanna? You home?" Emily calls out. We walk into the kitchen and stand behind the island waiting for Hanna to come downstairs. We hear 2 pairs of feet come downstairs and Spencer and Hanna see Alison and I looking worried and guilty. I squeeze Emily's hand to assure her that we will be okay.

"Hey guys, I thought you guys were going to chill in town today." Hanna said slightly confused. She kept looking at both of our faces wondering what was up.

"No, actually, we need to talk, can you guys sit down?" I said. I knew if Emily said that then Hanna would know exactly what was about to be said.

The 2 girls walked over and sat directly in front of us. Hanna and Spencer both had confused looks on their faces. Spencer looked slightly constipated the way she was making her face go. I knew she was trying to decode what was happening, but I was trying really hard not to laugh.

"What's going on? Babe, Ali?" Hanna asked worried now. I didn't want to know what she was thinking because it most likely was going to be worst case scenario.

"Hanna, Alison and I have been secretly dating. I'm really sorry, I just, I couldn't not want her. You know I have loved her for all these years, and when she wasn't here and I had you, you were everything, but then Alison came back and she wanted me, she didn't date anyone, because she wanted me. I wanted her to." Emily mutters. I see the tears fill Hanna's eyes and Spencer's mouth drops.

"How long?" Hanna asks. When Emily and I don't answer fast enough Hanna gets angry through her tears. Spencer is rubbing her back trying to comfort he, but it isn't working.

"I said, how long?" Hanna yells. Emily's eyes start to fill with tears and I squeeze her hand a little tighter.

"We kissed a few times before the engagement, then right before the wedding, but have been dating since the day after the wedding." I admitted. Hanna's tears came faster now and she ran out of the back door into the backyard. Spencer ran after her and left Emily and I alone. I hugged Emily tight because her tears were running as fast as Hanna's. I knew Emily was crying because she hurt Hanna so bad.

**Hanna's POV**

I couldn't believe Emily and Alison would do this to me. I thought Emily loved me. I thought Alison was my friend! How could this all happen? While we were dating? The day of our wedding? Right after our wedding? Did Emily really not want me? I sat down on the grass and curled up in the fetal position crying. I heard footsteps, but ignored them.

"Hanna, don't worry, baby. It will be okay, you still have me." Spencer whispered. I looked up at her and gave her an appreciative smile.

I wasn't as innocent as Alison and Emily thought. Right before they got here, Spencer and I were making out. I started falling for her last week, and we started dating yesterday. I guess it just hurts that Emily got married to me while she was cheating on me. I felt used. All those talks about kids and a future, when all Emily wanted was Alison.

"Let's tell them about us, and let me take this stupid ring off." I whispered to Spencer. She nodded and giggled. We walked into the house hand in hand to talk to Emily and Alison.

When we walked in we saw the girls hugging and comforting each other. Spencer cleared her throat and both of the girls looked up. Emily's eyes were red and puffy and I felt bad. I knew she was only crying because she knew she hurt me, but she didn't need to, I would be having a great life with Spencer soon. I slid my ring off my finger and placed it on the island in front of me.

"I'm so sorry Hanna! I didn't mean to hurt you this way" Emily says to me. I just smile at her and give her a hug.

"It's okay Em, Spence and I are actually dating, starting yesterday. I am sorry, but I think it's best if we go back to being friends." I whisper. Emily looks at me in shock.

"Okay. Well, the divorce is final, we are separated. It was great getting to be married to you Hanna." Emily muttered.

With that I went upstairs and started packing my stuff with Spencer. Emily was the one who bought this house, so I would leave it with her, I was going to live with Spencer at her parent's old house. They moved to Philly last month and left the house to Spencer, since Melissa was off in New York as a big time magazine editor. Life would be much better now. No lying, no cheating, no troubles. I would live my life with Spencer forever.

"I love you Hanna" Spencer whispered. I looked over and smiled.

"I love you too Spence." I whispered back before kissing her. I couldn't help but not feel a little pain in my chest at leaving Emily after so long. After all we have been through. I guess I just had to get used to the change, because this was it, I lost my wife, and now I am moving in with my girlfriend. It was the kind of thing you saw in movies or a TV show, possibly read in a book. It all felt unreal, but I had to keep going. I wasn't going to let this bother me. I needed to get on with life and just be friends with Emily.

A few hours later and we were packing up Spencer's car with my stuff. I said goodbye to Alison and Emily, giving Alison a hug and Emily a kiss on the cheek, before leaving with my new girlfriend.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it, I know it is turning into an Ali and Emily story, but one more chapter and then I will end it, and make an Ali and Emily story. It will be good. Trust me. Well, I am hoping you all liked the story, because the next chapter is finally the end. I hope all of you will read the sequel which is an Alison and Emily story. It continues after the last chapter. Love you all. Review. :)**_


	13. New Lives

_**This is it, the end. I hope you all continue to read my new stories. It was fun writing this story for you all. I loved reading the reviews. I actually thought nobody would like my story, boy was I wrong. Anyways, LittleLiarLovesEmily was the one who came up with the idea for this last chapter. I had major writer's block and she helped me with ideas. :) Don't know what I would do without her. Anyways hope you enjoy. I do not own PLL. I also don't own Glee, which is mentioned.**_

* * *

**Alison's POV**

It's been 3 weeks since Emily and Hanna got divorced. We all hang out and go to bars, but you can tell Emily and Hanna are still a little hurt about everything that happened. Aria doesn't hang with us that much, maybe once or twice a week. She is really busy with planning her wedding, homework, and her part-time job. Spencer's parents give her all the money she needs for her and Hanna, so they don't need jobs, same with my mom for Emily and me. Dad doesn't approve of the lifestyle I have chosen for myself, so I don't hear from him much. I have been hiding my Vivian Darkbloom secret from everyone. I might tell Emily, but not right now, I have to make sure that she won't leave me. Emily sold her house and moved in with me. She said my house was prettier, but I think she just couldn't handle the Hanna memories. Emily and I are more intimate than we used to be. I think he just needed to go through with leaving Hanna before we went further in our relationship. I want to leave town with Emily. We only needed one year of college for our photography. I want to run away, change our names, and never come back. I just want us to have a fresh start. I want to go to Canada, maybe New York. I really liked Los Angeles. If we ran off, we would talk to our parents still of course. Emily was out getting groceries so I decided to just catch up on Glee. Half way through Blaine singing _It's Not Right, But It's Okay_ in the Whitney Houston tribute episode, Emily got home. I paused the episode and went to help Emily with putting the groceries in the kitchen and pantry.

"Hey babe, were you watching Glee the whole time I was gone?" Emily asked. I knew Emily had already watched the episode when I went to the store to buy her a present for her birthday, which is in a few weeks.

"No, I cleaned our room a bit first. When I was done, I got bored and decided to catch up on Glee." I say. We are almost done putting the food away when I see a bottle of champagne in a bag behind Emily.

"What's this?" I ask grabbing the bottle from the bag. Emily looks at me like I am stupid.

"A bottle of champagne. What else would it be?" Emily mutters. I know she is hiding something, but I don't know what.

"Well, why did you buy it? What is the special occasion?" I ask. Emily looks to the floor before looking back up at me.

"I want to have kids. With you. Aria looked up some really good doctor that does that kind of stuff, like fertilization. It's not expensive. Just $1000." Emily whispers. I smile and this is when I know that I can tell her, but I am going to wait.

"Emily. I would love to, now lets go finish that episode" I say putting the the last can in the pantry and run towards the living room. I hop over the back of the couch like a child, and Emily copies me.

We laugh for five minutes because we realize that Emily landed on top of me. Instead of resuming the show, we spend a good ten minutes making out on the couch. When we finally stop, I resume the show and we snuggle as we watch the rest of the show. As soon as the episode finishes Emily turns and smiles at me.

"What?" I ask while laughing. I don't know why she is smiling at me.

"So are you sure you want to have kids with me?" Emily answers my question with a question. I can't hold it in anymore, I have to show her the Vivian Darkbloom stuff.

"Yes, but Emily, you need to come with me now!" I say while turning off the TV.

I throw Emily's jacket to her and kick over some shoes while I put my shoes and jacket on. I jog into the kitchen and grab my car keys off of the hook before rushing back to Emily. She has a confused look on her face, but I can't explain it, I need to show her. I grab her hand and wait until she is settled in the car before I pull out of the driveway and head for my parent's house. They are on vacation all week and don't know about the secret either.

We get to the house and I turn off the car and motion for Emily to follow me. We run to the upper level of the garage and I open a wardrobe and reach in.

"Trying to get to Narnia are we, Alison?" Emily asks me, while laughing. I laugh and decide to joke with her.

"No, I'm out of the closet Emily, I don't need to go back to Narnia. I'm looking for something." I answer while laughing.

That's when I feel the fabric of the coat, I know the wig is attached to the hanger. I pull it out and show Emily, who looks confused. I put up a finger to tell her hold on a second, and I put the wig on with the jacket and turn around to face the beautiful girl I love.

"Emily, meet Vivian Darkbloom, my old secret identity. I hate being me, Em. I want us to run away together. To start new in California! Please Emily. We can change our names and we can call our parents occasionally." I beg. Emily looks shocked, but still smiles.

"Alison, of course I will! Thank you so much for sharing this with me! Let's just take lots of our money, some clothes, and some essentials. We can come visit right?" Emily asks. I nod smiling.

I take off the jacket and wig throwing it into the wardrobe and hugging Emily. We kiss a little before we go back to the car and head home to get ready to leave. We have almost everything we want to bring packed and I call my close friends Sienna and Marissa who are the best fake I.D., Passport, and birth certificate makers in the whole country. I tell them we will be there in an hour and I go help Emily finish packing and start loading the car. We get to Marissa and Sienna's office and within 10 minutes they are making our new identities. I will be Jessica Alison Stewart and Emily will be Erica Marie Newman. We both created back stories as well. I got a diploma for a drama teacher and for photography, and Emily got one for photography and one for law. We were going to be happier with our new lives. I was going to die my hair Auburn and Emily was going to get purple streaks and we were going to be happy. I hugged Marissa and Sienna and thanked them for everything. I promised I would talk to them soon, and we left.

"Ready Jessica?" Emily- I mean Erica asks. I smile at her, knowing she is getting me used to being called that.

"Of course Erica." I reply. We both smile and get into a car which, isn't mine. We decided to change it to one with California license plates and it's a Porsche. We fit all our stuff in the trunk because there wasn't much. We were going to be rich. Emily was actually good in law, so I didn't have to worry, and I could be a teacher, and part time photographer.

We rode off with the music blasting to our new lives.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

I went over to Alison's and Emily's house to see if they wanted to come with Spencer and I to see a movie, but the house was empty and most of their clothes were gone. I searched the whole house, but all I found was a note in the kitchen on the island. It read:

_Dear Hanna and Spencer,_

_You probably will come by eventually to look for us, and we are sorry we couldn't say bye before we left, but we have gone to live new lives. We are starting over. We are sorry that it was such short notice, and that we didn't get to talk about it. We will be back for Aria and Ezra's wedding and to visit once and a while. We will call sometimes and Facebook a lot! We are going to miss you guys so much. Tell Aria we love her and will miss her, until we get back. We love you guys._

_XOXOXO_

_Alison and Emily._

_PS: Take care of yourselves._

I couldn't believe they just got up and left. Was this it? Had I lost my friends forever? I hope we contact each other soon. I will miss my girls. At least I will see them again soon. I hope they have a good new life where ever they went off too. I rush back home with the note and show it to Spencer. We call Aria over and the three of us cry. We may never see them again, sure they promised, but they could not be able to when the time comes. We have to try and keep our lives moving.

I may be Little Miss Not So Perfect, but now, I am Little Miss Depressed Chick. Life will never be the same without Emily and Alison. We lost Alison for the second time, and Emily for the first time ever. I should have never let Emily go. It was too little too late.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed the story that was it. Sequel will be coming soon. I am probably going to do some one shots before the sequel to rest from the whole long story thing. Review. Loved writing for you all. **_


End file.
